


Never apart

by UncaWanwo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Final Battle, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kylo Ren Redemption, One Shot, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncaWanwo/pseuds/UncaWanwo
Summary: Soooo... This is basically how I imagine the end of the last battle for Episode IX.I wrote this oneshot on the spur of the moment while I was reading The Last Jedi Novelization by Jason Fry, which I really enjoyed, especially for the bits about the Force (you will notice I even used the part which I drew inspiration from) despite I have some reservations about certain things here and there.I was also influenced by one of my favorite scenes from the third movie of Pirates of the Caribbean. The ones who know it will understand how ;)It's my very first fanfic and I'm not a native english language speaker, so please be kind! Suggestions and comments would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!P. S.: I like pain





	Never apart

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This is basically how I imagine the end of the last battle for Episode IX.  
> I wrote this oneshot on the spur of the moment while I was reading The Last Jedi Novelization by Jason Fry, which I really enjoyed, especially for the bits about the Force (you will notice I even used the part which I drew inspiration from) despite I have some reservations about certain things here and there.  
> I was also influenced by one of my favorite scenes from the third movie of Pirates of the Caribbean. The ones who know it will understand how ;)  
> It's my very first fanfic and I'm not a native english language speaker, so please be kind! Suggestions and comments would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P. S.: I like pain

The last blow of the crackling red lightsaber left a glowing trail hanging in the air for brief moment, then vanished.

Its wielder turned the unusual weapon off and straightened his broad figure, gasping for breath, when their eyes met.

Rey was standing in front of him, a few meters away.

 

_It's over._

 

Ben tossed his lightsaber, a curse and a blessing, the blade that protected him and the ones he loved and the same that he had ran through his father's heart, on his side. The last relic of what was once Kylo Ren hit the ground and rolled on it, the metallic noise echoing around the walls.

 

Rey held his gaze, his eyes burning brighter than she'd ever witnessed, filled with joy and... something else. Something she recognized. But the urgent need and hunger she found in them that had once scared her, now didn't, matched by hers: a desire, a longing stifled for too long that demanded fulfillment.

He smiled wholeheartedly and it was maybe the first time she'd seen him doing that. An unexpected youthfulness surged from his ancient eyes, those haunted, beautiful, gentle, gold-brown eyes. Her eyes watered at the sight of his adorable dimples, what she'd always wanted standing in front of her, an uncontrollable bliss filling every inch of her body.

He was experiencing the same state of bliss as his smile turned into a liberating laugh, letting go of everything that had burdened him, relaxing after a period of time that had seemed an eternity, finally vulnerable and opened, washing away the pain and sensing the weariness of the battle overcoming him.

He was wounded in several spots, the ripped fabric of his clothes revealing red bleeding flesh. So was her. Nothing that a bacta suit couldn't fix.

 

He started to leap towards her but his already stretched out leg never got to finish its yearning movement ahead.

 

The deafening sound of three blaster shots startled Rey and froze her cold, wide-eyed, as she watched Ben collapsing on his knees, the glee fading from his face as her name became a suffocated whisper on his lips, caught off guard by the last glimmer of life emanating from Hux's half dead body, whom he had injured to death before.

She flinched. Another shot made the grimace disappear from the pasty General, this time coming from Finn, holding Chewbacca's bowcaster as he entered the room, Rose following him and watching his back, despite the fight was over. They stopped, Rose's hands covering her mouth.

 

Rey dropped on the ground, a stinging pain menacing of destroying her from the inside, her belly aching as if she had been stabbed or gutted and left with a hole. The Force was in turmoil around her, an internal scream of torment, shaking her to the core.

 

<<Ben! Ben?>>

 

She crawled to him, her hands quivering on the cold floor, her strenght suddenly gone. She inhaled sharply, her vision blurry for the tears, as she reached her man, helping him to adjust on her laps.

 

<<R-Rey...>>

He was gasping.

She wanted to beg him to lie still, to stop talking but no voice came from her mouth.

He was making an enormous effort.

<<I'm s-sorry, I... Rey.>> They locked eyes, her trembling hands holding his face.

<<I do... Love... You>>

They'd never admitted it to each other and now his words astounded her. She took a deep breath and whispered, brushing away a strand of his midnight black hair from his forehead: <<I love you too>>.

 

But Ben couldn't hear these last words.

 

He lied suddenly motionless, eyes still open but as if they weren't seeing anything or they were reaching for something only they could see, eyes that pierced her, lifeless.

 

<<Ben! Look at me! Stay with me! Ben? Ben! Look at me! >>

 

She panicked and started screaming desperately, her hands wandering on his face, shaking.

<<Ben, look at me! Look at me! Don't leave me... You can't leave me! >>.

Finn started to run to her but Rose stopped him, pulling one of his sleeves, tears filling her eyes, and buried her face on his chest.

 

Rey felt like the void was sucking her, annihilating her.

But...

But...

 

 

_There were two kinds of Force._

_One was the Living Force, an energy generated by all the living beings, ceaseless and ever-renewing._

_For an extinguished flame, another would be lit, until the end of time._

_But there was also the Cosmic Force, which possessed an awareness, a purpose and a will of its own. Dormant for a long time, it had awakened when Kylo Ren met Rey of Jakku, in the emerald forest of Takodana, years before. That energy had drawn these two kindred spirits together and bridged their minds, as they were pushed closer and closer._

_That same Force now was aching for the Balance to be restored._

_Not even death could separate what the Cosmic Force united._

 

Rey had a sudden realization.

 

She couldn't give up. Not now. Not after everything. She had always been a fighter and she would have fight even now, for the one she loved the most, for her other half.

 

The power of the Force guided her hands. She put her palms on Ben's chest and a prayer blossomed out of her lips for the Force to hear her, to help her. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate all energy, channelling the living Force that throbbed inside her to Ben.

 

For an instant she thought the effort would've killed her, but she resisted until a light, brighter than the suns, almost blinded her, then everything went dark and she blacked out.

 

 

*******************

 

 

Ben Solo slowly opened his eyes and found Rey lying beside him, exhausted, a big smile planted on her face, her eyes filled with tears, grateful.

 

They didn't need to talk at all.

 

He understood.

 

His hands cupped her face, his body filling the empty space between them, his trembling lips closing on hers in a delicate and tender kiss.

 

<<We will never be apart again>>

A promise. No, something more: a certainty.

 

The future broadened before them as they stared at each other, foreheads touching, wrapped in a neverending hug, as cheers exploded around them.


End file.
